


Memory

by Gwen_Bradbury



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Bradbury/pseuds/Gwen_Bradbury
Summary: This is the first poem I've ever written, I hope you'll like it.





	Memory

Those glorious ages that here roam,  
Light to blessings on thy hearth at home,  
So in thy gladness, each day shall come  
Bring me the bird of those woodland hums


End file.
